


theseus' demise

by DenverLake, H0neyGutz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, DSMP, Gen, Minecraft, Trans Male Character, Unreliable Narrator, he/they for theseus, mcyt - Freeform, tommy dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenverLake/pseuds/DenverLake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0neyGutz/pseuds/H0neyGutz
Summary: self-indulgent oc story where i 'replac'e tommy with my oc. fair warning; does not center around smp itself for a while. characters will be tagged when they appearby replace i mean he literally just takes tommy's place in sbi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Boots cracked by years of running hit the ground, cracking the fragile mineral the ground was made out of. “Stop, thief!” Languages made out of a mix of grunts and words. The thief kept running, gold clinking in the bag they held. They crashed into a wall, stumbling backwards and regaining their grasp on their belongings. They looked over their shoulder, seeing if they had enough time to find another way. Piglins chasing after them were catching up by the second. Impulsively, the pink-haired thief grabbed a hold of the rock, scratching their boots up onto it.

They lifted their knee onto the top of the rock, jumping off of the other end and running toward the tunnel that lead to their home. Sharp turns made to shake off the pursuers, and they slid into the tunnel feet-first, dragging themselves along. They dropped the bag onto a table, closing the tunnel door behind them as they kicked their boots off, plopping onto a couch halfheartedly. “Welcome home, Theseus.”

Theseus involuntarily shivered as the larger piglin ruffled his pink hair, lightly shoving the hand away. “Hi, Ms Ainsley.” The younger piglin hybrid responds shortly, fiddling with the end of the tattered tunic. The tunic itself has been in his family longer than he can remember. He doesn’t quite remember why he’s not with them anymore. The piglin stood up, stretching his arms upwards. “You don’t have to keep calling me that, you know.”

“I’m aware.” He cracks his elbows, bringing his arms back down. “I want to visit the Overworld.” There’s no exact translation for the grunt of ‘Overworld’, so he speaks in the Overworld’s language, hoping the older piglin understands well enough to know the place he means. “..Why?”

“I’ve never been there. I heard my father was there.”

“..didn’t he leave you?”

“..I mean, no. He got a little- kinda chased out, remember? Much like me.”  
“…I feel I’d be safer up there.”

“…I’ll see what I can do.” The answer satisfies the younger piglin, who opts to find some glowstone powder in the old musky desk, looking at various empty potion bottles on the wall. “I wish we had water.” He says idly, earning a curious glance from Ainsley. “What? It’s essential for potions - at least from what I’ve learned from my father’s books.” He puts the glowstone down, turning around. “I’m figuring it out myself. It’s going to take too long to get help.” He grabs several buckets, hearing grunts of protests from the older piglin. The hybrid turned toward her, giving her a light glare. “This isn’t up for debate.”

He waits until the lights are out in the main rooms, including her room. He stands up, packing as much as he can carry into his small backpack, hoping it doesn’t rip open along the way. He memorized where the portal was years ago; he used to go there when Ainsley was out. He never refers to her as his mother, despite taking him in from a young age. He never thought it was right. She was always ‘Ms Ainsley’ or ‘Ainsley’, never ‘mom’. His mind wanders on the thought of his family as he walks toward the nether portal.

His feet lead him along, knowing the path by muscle memory alone. He looks around, looks at what might be the last time he ever sees this place of hellfire. The lava everywhere; a familiar sight. It would be extraordinary to a human or a villager; but he sees nothing that he hasn’t seen before. The axe sits heavily on his side, pulling his weight unevenly. He compensates for it, leaning the other way as he arrives at the portal.

Taking one last look at the red rock and golden ores, the dark brown sand that sounded like it was sobbing in anguish. Of course, sand can’t cry. Gravel can’t, why would sand be able to? Though, he’s never seen normal sand. Perhaps sand could cry. He wouldn’t know yet. He doesn’t know anything aside from the chaotic tunnels, the sobs of ghasts, the fortresses filled with skeletons and blazes, ‘languages’ that he’d learnt throughout the years to trade with the various mobs. It was how he managed to light this nether portal after it had been destroyed. He wanted to get out of here. It was the same landscapes all the way through, never any different. Only blue trees, blue grass, the sands and blocks of bone scattered along the landscape. There was never anything to refresh, he never saw water with his own eyes.

He only ever saw things of the Overworld from his childhood books, from his father’s pictures. Sometimes he’d bring back water from his trips to Theseus. That ended when the portal was destroyed, and Theseus was too young to remember what water looked like. He’s grown too old now, an adult. He practically raised himself, Ainsley having been absent. The pointed ears on the side of his head droop, as he stares at the nether portal. The dizzying purple swirls make him sick, unable to trace them with his eyes properly. It’s so very shiny, and part of his brain just wants to touch it, touch the shiny particles that surround it. They look like enderman particles but.. wrong.

He takes one last look around the nether; at his fellow piglins, the endermen, the blazes, the wither skeletons. The landscape he won’t miss. It’s been far too long for him to miss it at this point. There was no danger here. There was never a risk by the lava; he was always on a strider. He had been trained too well on how to stay on them. He took a step toward the portal, and then another, until finally his entire body stood in the portal.

[image here]

It only takes a second, but it feels like an eternity. The purple fills his eyes, and it almost feels like he closes his eyes for a second before the landscape changes before he can even finish blinking. He steps out on instinct, he’s done it hundreds of times with his father. He looks around at the trees, taking in a deep breath of the flowery air. It’s familiar.

He starts running around like an excited toddler, looking around. His messy hair, curling over his shoulders and face bounces like a ball against the ground, and he laughs. It’s so new to him after years of the nether. He sees a village in the distance, running toward it excitedly. The tusks in his bottom lip poke out ever so slightly, and he manages to hide them by moving his lip slightly. He waves at the villagers. They seem to know him, waving back. He bounces up and down on his feet, looking around. He sees someone who looks somewhat like him – ..and then he realizes. That’s his father! His dad! On a poster! He looks at it, looking at the name. So that’s who named him.

He’s read history books, especially on Greek history when he was told by Ainsley that he was named after someone from a Greek myth. He never researched Theseus properly, opting to research people related to Theseus, even Odysseus and Eurydice. Sometimes Ainsley would say when he did something foolish and expected his older brother not to turn against him time and time again. She’d say ‘perhaps your father would’ve done better to call you Eurydice. No matter how many times you hear the tale, you never expect him to turn’. He crosses his arms, pouting.

This was home. It was more of a home than the nether ever was, even though he has only been in the Overworld for a few minutes. It’s liberating, almost. The endless sky, the seemingly endless terrain that he’s never seen before. He’s seen plains biomes, but that was about it. That was the only thing he ever even saw pictures of. He wonders where his older brother went. His brother used to help him into the nether portal, used to bring back various items of varying value back home.

And then he sees it; it’s not a good poster like his father’s. It’s a wanted poster, something he’s heard of but never seen. It’s been described to him, but the only thing he picked up from it was that if you had one, it was bad. He tries to read it, though he hasn’t had to read Overworld text in a long time. It takes him a few minutes, trying to recollect his thoughts.

[image]

‘tch-no-blde wanted. dead or alve’

He can no longer make out some of the letters, partially from not having to read the language in a long time, and from the wanted poster being tattered and worn. Ink smudges some of the letters he missed, and as much as he squints and prods at it, he can’t figure out what they mean. He recognizes the name. “Techno.” He murmurs under his breath, recognizing the image, no matter how worn it is. After all, he’s never met another piglin hybrid aside from himself and his brother. He looks around, and starts running in a random direction. It brings him into snow.

He’s never heard of it. It feels so cold. He runs faster, motivated to escape the cold that touches his limbs. He sees a house with smoke rising in the distance.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girl help theseus found his brother

His hands felt numb and dry by the time he reached the staircase to the door. He heard the crack in his knuckles when he tightened them, but couldn't feel anything besides the dull burn of snow on his skin. The boots kept his feet warm, though the distance he ran started to hurt. He would have taken the dull burn of snow on his feet over the pain in his ankles. He looked up the stairs, reluctant to climb them. He'd rather hide under the stairs from shelter of the snow than be turned away and his existence known. It was an easy risk to take. His stomach dropped as he took the first few steps upwards, quickly scampering up them with long legs. He heard a fire crackle indoors, and somewhat familiar voices mixing with crackling and laughing and plates hitting each other softly. He looked at the door, uneasiness bubbling in his stomach as he knocked on the door quickly. Two knocks, that was it. That was _always_ it. Never more and never less was what he was told. He never understood why, supposing that it was proper etiquette. He never had anything to compare it to.

 _Knock. Knock._

Theseus didn't know what to expect between the moments of silence between the knock and a fairly tall man compared to the piglin hybrid who was average by human standards. The hybrid looked up nervously, feeling a sense of safety from the familiar face. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a grunt that was unintelligible, even to the piglin hybrid himself. He stared at his own hands for a second, shaking his head. His throat was far too dry from breathing in hours of cold, dry air. He looked at the blonde man with pleading eyes for a moment, and then he noticed someone else. Another piglin hybrid. He knew who that was, staring for a moment. Apparently, he stared for longer than he meant to, because before he knew it, a hand was shaking his shoulder and a cup of hot water was being pressed into his hand with toned-down concern. "...Tommy?" The older piglin spoke quietly. He stared back, stared at the cup for a moment, downing it much faster than he intended to, gagging. He coughs up a mild amount of water. "Jesus Christ, kiddo- are you alright?" The blonde man put a hand on his shoulder. 

Theseus looked at him, realizing who this was. He couldn't put a name to the face; he never knew his father's name as well as he knew his brother's name. His lungs burned from the cold air and the water he inhaled on accident. "Dad..?" It's the only thing he can manage to choke out before the larger piglin stood up, coming close toward him. "Did anyone follow you?" The monotone voice of the larger piglin struck fear into the smaller one's heart, staring upwards at him. "T- Techno, I-" He says, fear dripping out of his voice, painting his face with fear. "I'm sorry, Technoblade-" Theseus didn't have anything to apologize for. They looked into Techno's eyes nervously, as the other realized why the smaller one felt fear. "Phil..?" He looks at Philza for help, not knowing how to remedy the situation at hand. He shifts uncomfortably as the blonde man stood up again, striding over. "Theseus," The young piglin instinctively straightened his posture when he heard the full first name being used, and Philza looked at him with confusion, not knowing why he'd react like that. "..Tommy," He relaxed slightly, still not making eye contact. "Did you see anyone behind you at any point? It's important we know, alright?" The blonde man kneeled to his son's level, putting a hand on their shoulder. "..No," Theseus shook his head.

Philza turned to Techno, who seemed to be satisfied with the reply. Theseus felt so tired after the hours of walking, looking like he would collapse at any moment. Everything in his body told him _'stay awake, you can't sleep yet. get permission._ ' It was a trained instinct, from years of living in the Nether, living in constant danger. As a piglin, he was stronger than several other mobs that roamed the area he lived in, but by piglin standards he was small. He was easy pickings in a fight, easy to rob. At least, that's how he was perceived. The axe on his back weighed him down, pulling his back backwards. He leaned forward, slouching ever so slightly. The Netherite axe hurt to carry. "..You look exhausted," Techno started, before being interrupted. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." The younger piglin spat back with unnecessary force, causing the older piglin to blink. This wasn't the Theseus that either Philza or Techno knew. The simultaneous desperation for approval and the need to protect himself clashed within Theseus, as he tried to hide any outward signs. "I've been walking for fucking _hours_ with an axe tied to my back- why- why wouldn't I be tired?" He added on a few grunts toward the end, though Philza struggled to understand them. Techno tilted his head, trying to translate it in his head. There's no direct translations.

He burst into laughter suddenly, snorting. "Holy shit, he finally swore." The younger piglin turned to Techno lightning-fast, shooting him a deep glare. The younger piglin's nose scrunched up as he squinted, causing hair to fall into his eyes. He blinked, moving it out of the way. "Yeah, I'm tired, okay?" Theseus retorted angrily, wanting to just collapse onto the couch right then and there. He'd been awake for longer than he let on, and it took his toll on him. He realized this far too late, when his vision went black and he collapsed before Philza and Techno could even react.

\------- several hours later -------

Theseus sits up with a jolt. The axe is still on his back, pulling on the muscles. It's starting to hurt _badly_. Much worse than he remembers it hurting in past trips. Though, that may be because this trip was much longer than the day trips he used to take. He notices Philza and Techno are still asleep. He takes his opportunity to look around the outside of the house, maybe get some wood. If he has to stay here, he wants to contribute. He stands up, and the axe weighing down on him suddenly hurts so much more, his back spasming. He bites back any reaction to the pain, trying to find where he tied the axe, but he can't, he _can't._ His hands shake too much to find the string that ties the axe to his back. He knows what Ainsley would say about this because it's happened before.

_"What did I tell you, Theseus?" Ainsley grabbed the boy tightly by his shoulders, turning him around roughly. "..Not to wear it for more than a day. But you said I was going out on the- the adventure for several days and you said it was dangerous so-" Ainsley's voice was riddled with poison when she replied. "I didn't tell you to wear your axe tightly." Theseus shifted under the hands of his caretaker, looking up at her. "Are you done? I want to go outside." Theseus knows it's a far fetched dream that Ainsley would let him go outside yet. She tightens it. "Alright, go on. Go find me some wood." Theseus stood up reluctantly, burying the burning pain of his back under thoughts of wanting to impress his caretaker._

He inhales sharply, opening the door. He remembers that Philza and Techno weren't light sleepers the last time he saw them. Hopefully, that hasn't changed. Theseus feels the pain get worse while he goes down the stairs, opting to take the axe out once he reaches the tree. He hits it, and it strains his back more than he thought it would. He yells in pain involuntarily, falling onto his knees. _Fuck, fuck fuck._ _I should've woken up Dad and Techno._ He doesn't hear them when they run out of the door, staring into the horizon, ears covered in the burning snow. The low burn pales in comparison to the pain his muscles find. "Tommy?" "Theseus?" He knows those voices, but he can't seem to pinpoint them in the moment.

Everything hurts so much. He can't move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> q and i got a divorce
> 
> \- denver

**Author's Note:**

> denver pls come home me and piss miss you its been 10 years he's about to graduate ur son needs you :(
> 
> \- q


End file.
